A problem related to compressed chewing gum is that it may be difficult to obtain the same prolonged release of active ingredients as may be obtained in conventionally mixed chewing gum as compressed chewing gum tends to release active ingredients relatively fast.
A further problem related to conventional compressed chewing gum is that active ingredients may differ significantly in nature as the active ingredients may be contained in different delivery systems if such systems are applied. A further problem is that the desired release of the individual active ingredient may be difficult to control, thereby resulting in a non-synchronized release of different active ingredients which need to be synchronized.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved possibilities of designing a release profile according to a present desire.